


Random Jason Drabble

by 9haharharley1



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't Read This, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Violence, this is just a random thing I came up with years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9haharharley1/pseuds/9haharharley1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl gets lost after a party and Jason isn't too happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Jason Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from FF.net. Not beta'd.

Morgan Robertson had spent the last two hours wondering around the woods surrounding the old Camp Crystal Lake. After leaving a rave set up by a couple of the school junkies, she had tried to follow the trail out of the woods. Everyone at school knew about the rumors surrounding the dark woods, but hardly anyone believed them. Anyone who did go into the woods and went missing, the police found a way to cover it up. Morgan was one who didn’t believe the rumors. 

As said, she had left the rave two hours ago. But she was so wasted, she hadn’t realized that she had wondered off the trail or how long she had been walking. Now - two hours later - she was starting to worry. ‘I knew I shouldn’t have snuck out…’ she thought as she navigated around some thorn bushes. She was doing her best not to panic. Panicking only made things worse, and she knew she would wind up getting hurt.

She was getting dizzy. As she stumbled through the thorn bushes, Morgan’s pant leg got stuck and she fell over. She stuck her hands out in front of her on instinct and felt a sharp pain in both her hands and arms. Morgan sat up slowly. She felt something wet rolling down her arms and dripping off her fingers. She stared at her arms. Blood was dripping off her and falling out of the wounds made by the thorns. Morgan just stared dazedly at the red fluid. She failed to hear the silent thud of heavy footsteps behind her.

Jason Voorhees stared out the eyeholes of his old hockey mask at the female teenager sitting it the thorn bush. He had known about the rave and all the teenagers there. He knew about everything that went on in his woods. And he hated the teenagers that trespassed there. He had already followed and killed six of the other teenagers. Drugs, alcohol, sex. He would never understand why any of it was important to these kids, and he never would. 

Jason had been following this girl for ten minutes. The blood on his machete was still wet from the others. He watched the girl inspect her wounds. She didn’t seem to really notice them. He stalked forward silently.

As the silent thuds got closer, Morgan turned her head. A pair of big black boots stood to her left. Her eyes trailed up the large body, lingering on the large machete held tightly in the right hand, then continuing up to the masked face. 

Morgan Robertson barely had time to scream as the weapon was shoved down the center of her skull.

Jason removed the blood covered weapon from the girl, and watched as she slumped to the ground. He turned around. 

He’d come back to retrieve the body later, along with the other six. Right now he wanted to get rid of as many of the teenagers still lost in his woods before they found their way out. And there were quite a few that Jason could get rid of before they found their way again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote years ago.


End file.
